The Daughter Of Romeo and Juliet
by TheDragneelGirl
Summary: After Romeo And Juliet Fake Their Deaths and Escape Verona, They are Finally happy, Now with their past behind them They Can begin Their New Life together, Until Juliet becomes Pregnant and Gives Birth To a Baby Girl, But Their lives are Turned upside down when an old Foe steals Their Child. This Is Her Story. (Based on Baz luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet.)
1. Chapter 1 How they Faked Their Deaths

Romeo quickly shut the door behind him as he entered the church, Locking the Door as he closed it, falling to his Knees as he held the door knob. He Kept breathing deeply trying to catch he's breathe after the chase from Where He Had Bought The Poison which would soon end his life. He Slowly gets up, still trying to catch his breathe. Then He Notices something from the corner of his eye. He saw a small light from a door which was behind him, leading to another room. Slowly he turned around, the small light shone brightly, He slowly walked towards the door, with one eye, he looked through the gap, trying to see ehat was in the other room.

Their He Was a long hallway, Surrounding it was candles, lighten making the room seem bright, He slowly pushed the door open, Hoping To see more of what was behind the door, As he Slowly pushed the door opened,still holding his gun in his right hand, he gasped as He the hallway came into clear. His Mouth was wide open, his yes widened.

Then He Saw Down The End of The Hallway, where only last week, he Had Married, Was His Lover, Juliet. She Lay Their, Wearing a long white gown, As he Began T walk down the isle where only a week ago, he married, He Thought "This Is It, My Final steps, My Last steps, at least i will join my love in death". He Looked Determined, Determined To die, But for some reason, his eyes Became watery as he neared Juliet. A Few Steps he was from him and his Sleeping Lover, He Sat Next to Her, Placing his gun on a cushion which was next to her.

"O my love, my wife, Death, that hath sucked the honey, of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," he said Sadly, Trying so hard to not let his tear fall onto his Wife. "Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there, " He Continued Sadly as He Placed his finger tips on the side of Juliet's Lips. He Then Placed His Head Over Juliet's Forehead, Trying silently, shutting his eyes. He Looked at Juliet and Kissed Her Forehead. "Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?Shall I believe that unsubstantial death" He Said Trying to sound Happy, as he placed his head on a pillow that Juliet was laying down on, Smiling at Lifts his Head up, still looking sad, He looked down At the Necklace That Juliet had Given Him On The Day Him and Her Met, with a Hard Tug He Pulled The Necklace of him, He Put Juliet's Ring which she had Given to him on The Day he was banished From Verona On One Of Juliet's Fingers.

"Eyes, look your last, Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss..." He Said as he Gently Kiss Juliet's Lips. He Sat Up straight As he began to pull something out of his Pocket, Not Noticing That Juliet's Hands Began To Move, Slowly Juliet Began To Open Her Eyes, She Turned Her Head and Saw Her Lover Romeo, who had Not Noticed Her, Then She Saw What he Had pulled from his pocket, a Vile, a Vile Of Poison. Romeo, while shutting his eyes opened the lid, "A dateless bargain to engrossing death" he said still sounding sad, Juliet Smiles, lifting Her hand Placing It On Romeo's cheeks, In Shock Romeo Drops The Vile, Causing it to shatter onto the ground, Romeo quickly looks at Juliet in Shock" Romeo?, What Is Wrong?" She Asked Like Nothing Was Wrong.

Romeo Still Looking shocked replied only "Juliet... Your Alive...". Before Juliet Could Even answer, A Loud Noise Came From In front of The Church, "The Prince, He Is coming, To execute me for returning here" He Said, Looking around, Looking Like He Was Trying To Find Something.

"What are You Looking For My Love?' Juliet asked, Looking Confused. Romeo quickly Helped Juliet Off Her Bed and Began Leading Her Through The Candles, trying not to make any of them fall. "When i was younger, Friar Lawrence Showed Me a secret passageway, He said That it Leads Near The Beach, we can escape from their" He Said,

Pressing on a pedestal, like he was looking for something. Then the pedestal began to move, revealing a passageway.

Romeo, quickly grabbed a candle and ran down the steps, into the chamber, and Juliet followed after him. At the end of the steps, there was a long hallway. The two began to walk down when suddenly they heard a loud bang. The Prince had managed to find his way into the Church. The two lovers knew they didn't have much time. The two started running, holding each other's hand. "Romeo!" cried a voice that echoed through the chamber. The Prince. The two ran even faster, hoping to get away in time. Then Romeo saw something, all across the walls there were paintings, furniture and other things. He began putting them behind them as he quickly kept glancing up, checking that the prince hadn't reached them. Then He threw the candle at the pile, setting it on fire, the two then ran into the darkness. As the Prince arrived, He shielded his eyes with one hand from the bright flames. "He must have been suicidal," he said to himself as he walked back from the path that he came.

A Few weeks Later...

Romeo and Juliet have moved to Mantua, where they have changed their names, hoping that everyone will think they are dead. Romeo has changed his name to Jack and Juliet changed her name to Claire. The two were in their new home, when Juliet began throwing up, it happened sometime after they had faked their deaths. Romeo took Juliet to the hospital to see what was wrong with her. "Come Rom- I mean Jack, we better go and find a doctor," Juliet said looking a bit green. Then they saw a doctor, He had the curliest black hair they had ever seen. Juliet approached the man. "Excuse me sir, are you a doctor?" she asked politely. He turned around at her and laughed, "Well this is a hospital so I am a, doctor I guess," he chuckled.

"My wife, Claire, has been throwing up for days" Romeo said gesturing to Juliet. "Alright then, come, follow me" he said as he began to lead them into a hospital room. "I'll just give you a blood test Claire" he said as he gestured her to sit down on a hospital bed. From his bench, he grabbed a needle. Slowly he poked it into Juliet's arm, Juliet clearly showing pain, trying not to let her pain out, finally after 10 seconds, the doctor pulled the needle out.

"I'll just go and test this. It will tell us what is wrong with you," he said, putting the blood into a test tube. He left the room, leaving Romeo and Juliet alone.

"What if it is something so bad, like you're really sick, that you might die?" Romeo asked her. She sighed, "Just promise me that you won't commit suicide, like you almost did before, please just promise me that," she said, sounding a bit desperate. Romeo held Juliet's hand. "I Promise."

It was an hour before the doctor came back, when he did, they both stood up from the bed. "Is it bad Doctor?' asked Romeo, his face looked both serious and scared. "Well, I don't know if you'll see this as bad or good," he said. "But Claire's pregnant".

Juliet put both hands across her mouth, her eyes were wide. "Oh My God," she said, sounding excited. Romeo hugged Juliet, very tightly. "We're gonna be parents," he said, also sounding excited. "It will take about 4 months to determine the baby's gender," he said sounding happy, "in 3 months, a baby bump should show," he said, "Come See me in 3 months' time." Romeo stopped hugging Juliet and gave a firm handshake.

"What shall we call her?" asked Romeo as Juliet began to prepare dinner. "What?" She asked. "What are we gonna name our child," he said loudly. "I was thinking maybe Janet, maybe something else. I don't know." He said sounding a Bit upset. Juliet walked into the living room. "What about Violet?" she asked. Romeo turned to her. "Violets used to grow in the gardens back in Verona, they looked so beautiful," she Continued. "Yeah, I like it," He said with a smile as the Two left the hospital.

"I still can't believe that I'm pregnant," said Juliet as they got home. "I know, it feels like a dream," replied Romeo. "I just can't wait until we find out what gender it will be."

4 Months Later...

Juliet and Romeo drove to the hospital, the two had a huge smile on their faces as they got nearer. When they arrived, they quickly found the Doctor and went into his office.

"Jack and Claire, It's nice to see you two again," he said as the 3 sat down. "It's good to see you doctor Samson," replied Romeo as he helped Juliet into her seat. "Well, since our last appointment, judging by our x-ray of you Claire, I can determine that it will be a Girl," He said. Juliet gasped happily, so did Romeo. "Oh My Gosh, It's a girl!" cried Juliet as she placed one hand on her stomach.

"Is there anything wrong with her though? Asked Romeo. "Oh no Jack, She's perfectly healthy," He said. Romeo nodded. "Alright, I shall see you two in 40 weeks time."

They all shook hands. Romeo and Juliet left the hospital and headed home.

40 weeks later...

The day had finally come, Juliet would finally give Birth. She went into labour at around 10pm. Romeo rushed her to hospital. Juliet as taken away by doctors and nurses, hoping to help her give birth. For 2 hours Romeo waited, hoping Juliet and his child would be alright. Finally a nurse appeared, just at midnight. "Are you Jack Montague?" She asked. Romeo stood from his chair. "Yes, is my wife alright?' he asked, trying not to panic. "Your wife is fine, so is your new baby girl" She said. Romeo looked so relived. "Can I see them?" He asked her. "Yes, of course."

She began leading him to a patient room. "She's in there," the nurse said as they waited right outside the door. "Thank you," he said happily. The nurse left Romeo by himself. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

There in the room was Juliet, She wore a patient dress, and was lying in a bed, and in her arms was a small baby. Romeo shut the door behind him as he quickly rushed to his wife's side. "She's so beautiful" He whispered loudly. Slowly, Violet opened her eyes for the first time. "She has her father's eyes" Juliet said happily.

Just then a nurse came into the room. "It's Time for Violet to get some Rest Now" she said as she quickly paced towards them. Juliet raised Violet up and gave her to the Nurse. "She'll be in safe hands," she said reassuringly. Romeo and Juliet nodded. Then the nurse left the room, using one hand to shut the door, leaving Romeo and Juliet alone.

"I can't believe we're parents now," said Juliet, as Romeo sat down on the bed. "You know, just because we're parents now, doesn't mean we can't have fun" He said flirtatiously. Then Romeo threw himself at Juliet, she burst out laughing as Romeo started kissing her neck, then her lips, they did this for 5 minutes until they fell asleep.

Half an hour later, there was a loud banging at their door. Romeo and Juliet got up and answered the door. It was the nurse from before. "I'm sorry to disturb you both," she said with a frown on her face. "It's Fine," said Romeo. "What's wrong? Asked Juliet. "It's about Violet, she's gone missing" she said sadly.

Juliet put both her hands on her mouth, tears coming from her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around Romeo as she cried on his shoulder, as Romeo hugged her back with tears in his eyes.

"Everyone is looking for her Miss," she said, trying to comfort her. Juliet and Romeo still kept crying. _Where Is Our Beautiful Violet?_ Juliet thought to herself, but all she could do was wait and hope Violet would come back to them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Capulet's new Daugher

As The Nurses and Doctors continue desperately searching For Baby Violet, a mysterious black car drove away from the hospital. A Man was driving, he had light brown sking,wearing completely black, in the passenger seat next to him was baby Violet, sleeping. "Romeo's hand slew My good friend Tybalt, he Must pay for his crimes, starting with taking away his daughter" said Abra as he continued driving. "You shall never know about your parents, well not your real parents, where I'm taking you, they will never go to look" he continued as he took a glance at Violet. She Continued to Sleep.

For 3 hours they drove, Till finally they could see a city of lights, Verona. "Welcome to your New Home Violet" he said with a grin. He Continued driving until they we're not far from a large mansion, The Capulet House. He Quickly Put on a black hood. He Got Out of The Car and went To the boot and grabbed a basket. Then he rushed to the passengers side of the car and placed the basket next to Violet. He Picked her up and put her in it. Then, Abra Pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. He Quickly wrote something down, then he placed the Note gently on top of Violet. Abra Grabbed The basket and carried it to the front door. he placed the basket on the door step. "Hope you like your New parents" he said with a wicked grin. Then, without stepping on the basket, pushed the doorbell. Then he dashed Back to the Car and Drove Off.

Inside, Gloria was sitting in the Living room when the doorbell rang. "Who Come to us Now at the time it is?" She asked herself. She Quickly rushed herself To the front door, She took a deep breathe and opened the door. She looked Out, She saw that no one was their, Then she heard The sound of crying, she looked down. Their at her Feet was Baby Violet. She Looked down at her amazed, on top of her was a note. Gloria Gently Picked up the note and read aloud. "Her Name is Violet, Please Take care of Her."

Gloria looked back to Violet, Her eyes we're slowly opening. Gloria then Picked Her up and carried her inside, leaving the basket outside, she went back into the living room. Violet then Started Crying, it was long and Loud, Gloria kept shaking her gently. "Strange, you Look Like My Juliet" she said Sadly. Gloria Then Started Cuddling up to Violet, Keeping Her Warm. Just then, One Of The Houses Servants Came in. She Had long Dark Brown hair and the greenest of eyes and freckles on her face. "Maid! Find The Nurse, Call her fourth" she yelled loudly.

The Maid Nodded and Darted from the doors she came. Gloria Sat down on the couch, still holding Violet as she shook her to sleep. A Few Minutes Later, The Maid Returned, with her the Nurse. "Nurse, Oh, Thank goodness you came," she Said Happily. The Nurse Looked Down at what Gloria was caring. "Where Did She Come From?" She Asked Quite loudly. "Oh, I Found Her Just Outside, Her Name Is Violet, She Shall be My New Daughter" she Said Proudly. The Nurse Put Her Hands On Her Cheeks, Her Mouth was wide open. "She?, Your Daughter, Gloria she can't be, no One Can replace Juliet, She Can Never be replaced" She Yelled loudly.

"Gloria Looked at Her Surprised. "Nurse, I didn't Say she was replacing Juliet, Of Course She Can't Be Replaced, I Could Never Replace Juliet, my Dear Child" She said Gently. The Nurse Looked embarrassed, so she looked down at her feet. "Oh I Am Sorry, Gloria" She Said sounding quietly. "Its Been 7 Months, I Still miss Her" She Confessed. Gloria began to cry. "If only we hadn't of pushed her to marry Sir Dave Paris, She Would Still be standing here, She Would probably Be In Her room, Keeping daylight out" Gloria said as she rubbed her eyes. "Just Then Lord Capulet Came In, He Was Wearing a suit, he Had Just Come Back From a Party With Lord Montague, In One hand, He held a Glass of Champagne. "Ah, Gloria My Dear, How are we all? He said Loudly. Gloria Turned To Him, Still Holding Violet. Lord Capulet Stopped, He Looked At Gloria Surprised, He Stared at Violet.

"Who Is This?" He asked, Still looking at Violet. "Oh, This Is Our new Child, Violet, She Shall be our Daughter" She Said Smiling. Lord Capulet Looked up at Gloria, He Didn't look that please. "What!?, Another Child, You Can't Be Serious Gloria, This Can't Be Happening, This Won't Be Happening" He said angrily. "Sire, Calm down, It is Only a Child Dear Sir, A Young baby Girl" Said the Nurse, Desperately Trying to calm him Down. "You Stay out Of This you Old Hag" He Snapped Pointing at her. "Dear Please Calm Dow-"

"Don't Tell You Dear Me, I Didn't Want To Have Juliet in the first place, So Why Should I Have another Daughter" He Yelled Louder than before.

"Juliet was a Gift To Us! When she Died, You Became So Heartless, you Became Distant, I Thought It was because you missed Her, But Obviously that wasn't True" She Yelled Back at him, getting out of Her Seat.

"Of Cause I Didn't Care, Why Else Did You Think I Didn't attend The Funeral, Its Her own Fault She's Dead, She Shouldn't of Married Sir Paris Instead of Trying to Find a Way to prevent it so that she could be with her Dumb Husband Romeo" He Yelled Back.

"You Take That Back!" She Yelled even Louder. "Stop This racet!" Yelled The Nurse, she had yelled so loud that both of them at stopped and looed at her, They Look Frightened. "Violet has been Crying This Whole Time, So Why Don't You Stop Yelling at each other and Take Care of Her, as if it were Juliet" She Said sounding Gentle.

Gloria Looked Down at Violet, She was Crying, her tears were watery with tears, Gloria started Shaking Her gently until finally she fell asleep.

"I Don't Care if You Don't Want another child living in this House, But Violet will be our daughter and we will love her very much" Said Gloria Seriously. "Is That Clear?".

'Fine" he said, grumpily. Then He Walked Unhappily to another room. "Dear Nurse, Will you help Me Rais Her, I Know it is a lot to ask but please, could you?" Asked Gloria as she turned to The Nurse.

The Nurse Hesitated For a Moment, Then She Nodded. "Alright then, but I better get payed more" she said. Gloria Nodded at Her, then she kept gently rocking her to sleep.

"I'll Put Her In the Nursery until We Can Give her a room" She Said Happily. Then Gloria Went Upstairs To The Nursery. Inside Was a Crib and other things, Gloria Placed Violet into the Crib, "Goodnight, Violet".

Meanwhile In Mantua Hospital, Romeo and Juliet waited in The Waiting room, Hoping That The Doctors would find Their Newborn Child.

"Who Would Take Violet? No One Knows we're alive" She Sobbed. Romeo Put His Arms Around Her, "We will find Her Juliet, She'll be with us soon".

Just Then, A Doctor Came to Them, "Are you Mrs Clare And Mr Jack?" He Asked. Both Of Them Stood up. None Of Them Speaked but they both nodded.

"Security Found Some Footage Around the Time Your Daughter went missing, The doctors Want you to see it" he Told them., "I will show you were It ts".

Romeo and Juliet Quickly followed The Doctor to the security room. Inside were Security guards flocking the place, Another Doctor was in their, Sitting down infront of The Many TVs. "Alright, so We looked Through all The footage and This is What we found" He Said. He then Pressed a button on a keyboard.

On one Of The TVs Showed The Nursery were Violet was, A Few Seconds Later a hooded Man Entered The Nursery, He kept Glancing around as He Walked to Violets Cradle. He Picked it up And Rn Outside the door. The Footage ended. "Their was No footage outside so we couldn't see his Number plate" Said the Doctor. Juliet looked More Sadder than before. "Do You Want us To Call The police?" One of the Security asked. Romeo looked Up At Them. "No, We'll Find Her ourselves. Juliet Looked up at Romeo Confused. 'can You And i Please Talk for a minute?' he asked him. romeo nodded as The 2 Left the room to a more quieter area.

"Romeo, How shall my child be Found If my Husband Shan't let me seek help!" she cried quietly. "If We Seek help, News shall reach Verona and Our Plans Shall have failed, we Will have to return to Verona, Face our parents and Be punished for our actions" He yelled Quietly back. Their was a long Silence between Them. Juliet Wanted To Find Her Daughter, But Romeo was right, If The Told The police, They Will Shurly be found out. Juliet could only noded as She felt The Fear Of Her Daughter Took Her Whole.


	3. Chapter 3 Violet's Birthday

1 Years Later...

Juliet Looked out The window, She Looked Sad, It Had Been a Year Since Her Daughter Was Taken away, Since Then The 2 searched desperately for her but to no avail.

"I miss Her" She Said To Herself. Her eyes became watery with tears, Romeo Came over to her. He Cuddled up to her kissing her cheeks gently. "Its ok Juliet, We will Find Her" he said gently. She Sighed. "We've been Looking for her for 1 years and you said the sae thing" she said Turning to her, "What if She's Dead? She asked suddenly. Romeo Looked at her Surprised. "Then I Will Avenge her death" he said Finally. Juliet Sighed again, "I Just Can't Believe she hasn't been with us for this long" she said Sadly.

Romeo Nodded, It was The First anniversary of Violets disappearance. The 2 Still hadn't asked help from the police, But with or without them, They still looked for There Child, But Still she was not yet with them. "Maybe We Should Ask For The Police's Help" Said Juliet finally after a long silence, "If We Just ask Them to help us Then we Might Find Vio-", "No Juliet! That's Out Of The Question, Someone Could Figure Out Who we Are, They'll send us back to Verona, I don't want that and I know you don't want that" he said Angrily. She walked quickly away from him. "I Know, it Just..." She said sadly. Romeo went Up to her, He wrapped his arms around her, "Its gonna be ok Juliet, we'll find her" he whispered gently. Juliet nodded and Hoped That Romeo was right.

Meanwhile, in Verona, Gloria was preparing for Violets Birthday, She Was In The Kitchen baking Violet a Cake When a Maid Came In. "Ah Julia, How Nice To see you" she said happily. "It's Nice To see you as well miss" she replied Politely. "Can You Please Go and Find The Nurse, I need to Talk to her" She said as she went back to making the Cake. "Oh, Miss The Nurse Has Moved, away" She said uneasily. Gloria Stooped what she was Doing, "Moved? When Will She Be Back?" She asked. "I Don't Know" she said. Gloria Sighed. "She'll Come Back, I Know It" she said seriously. Their was a Long Silence. "umm. Where Is Your Husband miss, if you don't Mind asking?" She asked, ending the Silence. "Oh, He's Gone Out With Ted Montague, they've gone out gambling" she Said Cheerfully. She Sighed Heavily, Ever Since Gloria Had Found Violet On Their Doorstep, Fulgencio had Become very Cold, When ether Gloria Was With Violet, He Would Often Give Her a Cold Glare, as if Their was something on her Face That she didn't Know about. "He Reminds Me of Tybalt" Gloria Had Once Said to The Nurse a Few Months After They Took Violet In. At The Time She had Begun to Realise That Tybalt was a Nasty Nephew, She didn't even Know Why She was So upset when she Had Heard That Tybalt Had been Slain.

Suddenly crying was heard from upstairs in the nursery. "Oh Violet!" she cried. Gloria Rushed out of the Kitchen, then she rushed upstairs to the nursery. Violet was in her crib, wearing a small long white dress.

Gloria picked up Baby Violet and began gently shaking her, trying to calm her down, Violet continued crying even louder. "Please calm down Violet" she said depratly. Just then, a nearby Vase in Violt's Nursery fell of The table. The Vase smashed into a thousand pieces.

Gloria Looked down at the smashed vase, it was something they bought while they we're on holiday at a beach, not that far away from Verona, They Bought it while they we're looking at a Market.

"How Did That Happen?' she asked loudly. Just Then The Nurse from before Came in. "Oh, how did this happen?" she asked to herself. Gloria didn't say anything, but she had noticed that Violet had stopped crying.

The Nurse left Gloria and Violet to go grab a broom to clean the Vase up. That Vase was Nowhere near falling off Gloria Thought. Oh What will Fulgencio Think off this?.

The Nurse Rushed back into the room, in her hand a long Old broom. "I'll finish cleaning this up, you should go back downstairs and prepare for Violet's Birthday" said the Nurse as She began sweeping up the Smashed Vase. "Gloria nodded as she left the room, holding Violet in her arms.

For the rest of the day, Gloria spent it With Violet, after she had finished making Violet's Birthday cake, She Took Violet to The Beach in a Stroller, It Brought her so many memories of How she had Pulled Juliet when she was a baby out to that very Beach. "I use to bring My child with me here" said Gloria as she looked out to the open ocean.

She shut her eyes and smiled, she let out a small tear, it was both a tear of sadness and joy.

"Ah Mrs Capulet, How Nice to See you" called a voice from behind. Gloria turned the stroller around. Benvollio smiled at her with a big grin. He wore one of his old Tropical Hawaiian shirt. "It's good to see you too" Gloria replied.

Benvollio looked down at the stroller. "Who is this?" he asked crouching down. "This is my Daughter, Violet" she said with a smile. Benvollio stod up. ""I haven't seen you since last year" said Benvollio. "yes, I should apologise to you" she sighed. "Apologies? for what?" he asked confused. "For hitting you with my bag, the night Tybalt died, I was just-"

"Its alright Gloria, You we're very close to Tybalt" he said reassuringly. Gloria made an o motion with her mouth.

"Romeo came here, on he day of the Capulet party" Benvollio said as they watched the sunset. "Oh, he did, Why?" Gloria asked, turning to him. "He was upset, he was both in and out of love, in love with your niece Rosaline" he continued. "Oh yes, Rosaline did mention him" Gloria said with a smile. "How is she anyhow?" He asked her. "She's fine, She married a few months ago and now their expecting a child" she said happily. "That's good to hear" Benvollio said with a grin. She smiled.

"I Must be getting home, Fulgencio must be home by now" she said as she looked down at her watch on her wrist. "Oh well, it was nice talking to you again" He said with a smile. She pushed the stroller and walked away. She smiled, Benvollio might of been an enemy in the past, but now, it was all over.

"I Saw Benvollio today" Gloria said to Fulgencio at dinner. He looked up at her. "How is he?" he asked her, chewing the food in his mouth. "Oh he's fine" she said happily. "That's good too hear, actually today I saw young sir David Paris today" he said happily with a large grin. Gloria frowned. After Juliet died, Paris was outraged, the reason that he wanted to marry Juliet was for money. He had recently gotten engaged but Gloria did not know who he was engaged to.

"Oh, How is he?" she said uneasily. "He's good, he told me who he is engaged to" he said happily. "I'm so happy for it, our own niece is marring hi". Gloria looked at him, her eyes wide. No, that can't be true she thought. "Oh, h-he's marring Rosaline?' she shuttered. "Yes, isn't that great, I've given the blessing for it-".

"Fulgencio, How Could you! We lost Juliet because we forced her to marry Juliet, he and us are both responsible for her and Romeo's death!" she yelled as she sat up from her chair. Fulgencio looked angrier than Gloria, he also stood up from his chair. "How Dare you speak to me like that! Atleast this Time Rosaline is going to marry someone who she won't say yes to! And if she doesn't marry him... I'll kill her" he yelled back. Gloria looked horrified, this time she knew he would not harm her family anymore.

"I won't let you harm Rosaline, Violet or anyone in this family ever again" she yelled even louder than before. Fulgencio went around the table, Gloria looked frightened as he got nearer. Gloria rushed out of her seat and ran out of the room, leaving him and Violet who had seen everything behind.

Fulgencio ran after her, leaving Violet who started crying, but their was no one to hear her.

"I'm gonna kill you Gloria, and then your children" Fulgencio yelled as she ran up the steps. "Help me Please!" She yelled out in horror. She rushed to her bedroom and shut the door, looking it up as quickly as she could. She put her back against the door and sighed with in relief. I'm safe she thought.

then she realised that she left Violet in the Dinning room. She gasped in horror, she quickly turned around, unlocked the door and rushed back to the dinning room.

When she Got their, Fulgencio was not their, only Violet was their crying. She quickly rushed over, took her out of her chair and rushed towards the door, when Fulgencio stood, his eyes glaring

"This is the last place you will ever see" he said in a low voice. "Please Fulgencio, don't do this" she sobbed. "That will be your last words then" he said evilly. just as he was about to rush at her, Fulgencio was pushed back, like an invisible force had pushed him, he hit hard at a wall. Gloria looked at him startled, He didn't move, he just stayed their. she stared at him for a moment or 2, then she rushed to the nearest phone, and called the police, as she did she realised something, Violet had stopped crying.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Drama

5 Months later...

"The Abuse..., The Nightmare...it's Over" Gloria sighed. She was Right, it seemed only yesterday she called the police after Fulgencio Threatened herself and Violet's life, he's in prison, for 10 years she thought gladly, she smiled, at last he is paying the price. She smiled at the thought of it as she continued looking through the window.

"Aunt Gloria?" called a voice from the other room. She stopped looking at the window and turned to the door. "Rosaline?' She called out. She got out of her chair and ran out. Their standing before her was her Niece, Rosaline.

She Had long black hair that went down to her elbows, She had green eyes, She had tanned skin, just like Tybalt. "Rosaline!" She cried happily, a big smile came on her face. "Aunt Gloria!" she smiled happily. They both hugged each other. "Its so good to see you!" Gloria said happily. "I know, how have you been Aunt Gloria?" Rosaline said as they both stopped hugging. "I've been good, these past few moths have been hard though" She frowned. "Rosaline, can I ask you something?" "Is this about if Uncle Felgencio arranged me to marry Paris?" She asked. Gloria looked at her surprised. "Yes" she said uneasily.

"Well... yes, Uncle did come to talk to me, a few months ago, he told me he wanted me to marry Sir Paris so that he could help him get some money." "What did you say?" Gloria asked. Rosaline sighed. "I didn't want to, he hit me, he told me that if I didn't marry him, he would take all the money we had, I was so scared, so so I-" Rosaline sadly, her eyes had suddenly become watery. Gloria gave Rosaline another hug. "Its all over" she whispered. "Its all over..."

"How's your mother?' Gloria asked, changing the subject. Rosaline stopped hugging her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, She's fine," she said, her eyes were still watery. "That's good to hear" Gloria smiled. "I heard I have a new Cousin?" Said Rosaline happily. "Oh, yes, I'll go get her" Gloria said as she began running out of the room. She was gone for a few minutes. She came back, in her arms Violet, fast asleep. "Her name is Violet" Gloria said Proudly. Rosaline looked other her. A smile came across her face. "She's Beautiful" She said happily. "I know, She's adopted" Gloria said. Rosaline made an o motion with her mouth. Violet began to wake up. She blinked a few time, hen she smiled. "Strange, She looks a lot like Juliet... and Romeo's eyes..." Rosaline's voice trailed of. "Do you still miss her?" Gloria asked. Rosaline looked up at her, surprised. "Yeah... I do, and Somehow, I... I miss Romeo" she admitted. "Do you hate him? After what he did?" Gloria looked away. She Hadn't really thought about it before. "No, I don't, I can't blame him for Tybalt's death, because Tybalt deserved it. He was always a violent nephew, and he did kill Mercutio" She said quietly. She looked down at Violet. She couldn't look up, She was so upset.

"I wasn't close to Tybalt either, he was always getting into fight, but I still called him my brother" Rosaline said. Gloria looked up at her again. She looked at her puzzled, but then the expression faded away. "I have an idea, we should go out, enjoy the day, while it's still young" Gloria said happily with a smile. A smile came on Rosaline's face, "That sounds like a good idea."

The 2 walked together on the beach of Verona, whille Gloria took the stroller. "It's a nice day" Gloria said, smiling. "Yeah, I almost forgot how amazing the beaches we're here" Rosaline said, looking up at the bright blue sky. Gloria looked up as well, their was not a cloud in the sky, it seemed like a perfect day. "I come here often, the view just, takes your breath away" Gloria said, putting her head down smiling. She looked up at Rosaline, who had stopped looking at the sky. both of them smiled at eachother and continued on their walk. Finally Gloria thought, I can take my mind of things, for now.. I can be happy

Meanwhile in Mantua...

"Romeo!" Juliet called as she sat down watching the news. Romeo came in, wearing the same shirt as he had worn when they had escaped from Verona. "Yeah, what is it?' he asked as he sat down next to her. She pointed at the TV. A woman reporter was standing in front of a prison in Verona. "Yesterday night, Fulgencio Capulet will be behind bars after he was charged with domestic violence, abuse and child abuse. Gloria Capulet, Fulgencio's wife spoke early today" She said, holding a microphone. Then an image of Gloria in front of the same court, she had reporters all around her, all of them holding microphones.

"Fulgencio must pay for his crimes" she said determined. "Last year, I lost my daughter Juliet, she committed suicide after her husband died after he too took his life" she sounded sad, hey eyes became watery. "I blame, both myself and him for their deaths, Theirs not a minute of my day that I haven't thought of them" She begun sobbing, using her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Fulgencio abused her, abused me and probably many of the staff at home' She continued, still wiping the tears from her eyes. "A few months ago, he threatened to kill me after I had discovered that he was going to marry my niece, Rosaline to sir Paris. The same man I wanted my daughter, Juliet to marry, Fulgencio threatened to throw her on the streets if she didn't marry him. When he left, Juliet begged me to help her, but I didn't" she cried, she went back to sobbing. "I don't know why I didn't, Its one of the bigests mistakes in my life, if I could change what I did, I would changed that" She said, wiping her tears away. Juliet's eyes became watery.

"What would you say to Juliet if she was hear right now" a female reporter asked. Gloria looked directly at the camera. "I would tell her I love her, and that everyday I wish she was here with me" She said, sort of smiling, sort of frowning at the same time. Juliet covered her mouth with her hands, then she broke out crying. Romeo snuggled up to her, sort of hugging her.

"I was so angry at her, for not helping me, Now.. I just wish I could just go there and give her a hug" she said sobbing. Romeo kissed on the top of her head gently. He rested the side of his face on her head. "I know" he said softly. Juliet continued crying. "Atleast my father is finally being punished for what he has done" she said angrily. Romeo placed his head off Juliet's and looked at her confused. She looked at him. "Is it bad that I think about that?" Juliet asked, her eyes we're still watery. Romeo didn't say anything, He hugged her again. Only this time tighter. His thoughts went back to the night he was banished, the night he killed Tybalt, it still haunted him about what he did to that day, but for now, all he could do was be happy that he and Juliet were alive.

 **Authors Note: Thanks guys for reading so far, sorry that their hasn't been updating lately, I have school. Please feel free to review or follow the story to see when new chapters are available, I am also on Wattpad, My username is TheTitanicGirl. Again thanks for reading.**


	5. Stories going to Wattpad

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Its me TheTitanicGirl1912, This and my other stories will be going on Wattpad, my username is TheTitanicGirl. They will no longer be finished here and will be finished on wattpad.**


End file.
